1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy gun, and more particularly, to a target device for toy gun.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional toy guns, such as the BB guns, are welcomed for the users because the BB guns provide shooting actions which feel like real shooting and the BB guns can be played anyplace. The target for the BB guns is a netted member with a score sheet connected to the netted member so that the bullets can penetrate through the score sheet. The final scores can be collected by counting the numbers of the holes that the bullets penetrate the score sheet. The bullets are collected in the netted member. Nevertheless, the scores have to collected and counted manually, and it is difficult to judge how many bullets penetrate through the same hole(s).
Taiwan Published No. 174461 discloses an electronic target device which comprises a body, electronic members, detection board and remote controller. The detection board is composed of four layers of rubber sheets and the surface is printed as a desired target. The target comprises netted areas, ring areas and conductive areas. Each layer of the rubber sheet has the same size and wire distance made of way of printed circuits. The electronic members are composed of integrated circuits, ultra-sonic or infrared receivers, decoders, Light Emitting Diodes, and an audio IC. The sensor of the integrated circuits are connected with the detection board so that when the bullet hits the surface of the detection board, the impact is transferred into a signal which is passed to the integrated circuit, and the display device displays the scores by the number of bullets that hit the detection board. Also, the Light Emitting Diodes and the audio IC are activated.
However, the bullets are difficult to be collected after the games and the users have to collect the bullets from the floor. Besides, the target device is difficult to be carried.
The present invention intends to provide a target device which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.